


Raymond interrupts class

by Myshka_Lokis



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deerhunter AU, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple times, OOC, One Shot, Some Plot, pre-Lizzington, s2e13, stab my pen is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshka_Lokis/pseuds/Myshka_Lokis
Summary: Deerhunter S2E13 AU.Red is bored and left unsupervised so he decides to walk into Lizzie's lecture in the middle of a Criminology class





	Raymond interrupts class

**Author's Note:**

> This possible scenario was bothering ever since I saw the episode, so I decided to write up a case in which Red interrupts Lizzie's lecture because he was bored. Some hilarity and a little plot happen. Mostly my attempt at a crack-fic.

"Our suspect is patient, calm. He likely spends hours scouting the prey. he's only interested in big men. The ones who are hard to take down, like the big bucks in the wild."

Elizabeth could not help but glance at the captivated faces of the college students in front of her. She had been invited to be a guest lecturer in a Criminology class, and having sought Director Cooper's permission she found herself really enjoying the idea of giving a lecture. She liked being listened to. It was relaxing in a different way, especially since she still had to see how she dodged a possible murder charge coming her way because of her own stupidity in trying to question Tom on her own. She cursed herself and her bloody pride. She could have called Reddington ages ago and she knew he would've gladly given his help... after lecturing her a little about her mistakes and demanding of her why she didn't kill Tom when she had the chance.

Another thing she would never forgive herself on. It's not like she still loved him, she wasn't even sure she ever did. Certainly she had desperately tried to grasp into the sense of normalcy she had with Tom before Reddington walked into her life, but thinking about it objectively, if Reddington had never walked into her life, and if Tom had truly been Tom all along and not some trained operative, even then she wasn't able to picture a long and happy marriage. Yes, she definitely did not love Tom or the idea of Tom any longer. She loved another, though he probably would never look at her that way. Especially after her blunders. Sighing internally she returned to her lecture.

"Now you're looking for an incredibly smart offender... highly organized. White male, likely 35 to 40"

* * *

 

Reddington sipped his coffee outside the college campus he knew Lizzie was lecturing at, honestly, he was a little miffed with her about the Fulcrum and most especially about Tom, but he couldn't truly blame her for wanting to solve that issue on her own. He had taught her well... perhaps too well, and now she was chomping at the bit for more freedom. A freedom he couldn't afford to give her just yet, but maybe they could reach a compromise. He sighed... how he loved her, he had loved her ever since she had stormed into his hotel room, like an oncoming storm, wrapped up in her fury, eyes sparkling with inner fire. She had unleashed her temper on him and stabbed him in the neck with a ball-point pen of all things. But Lizzie would never know about his love for her; not if he could help it. Not that she'd ever look at him that way, he was a monster with the blood of thousands in his hands. She didn't deserve to taint her purity with a beast like him. He would continue existing in the shadows, keeping her safe as long as she would have him, while she continued to live in the light.

Reddington was bored though, Lizzie's lecture was apparently taking longer than he had anticipated. She was lecturing in a criminology class, and if his memory served him right today the focus of the class was serial killers. Lizzie using her experience as a profiler had decided to lecture on one they had asked her to consult back when she was with the NY mobile unit. Serial Killers didn't really hold his interest if only the class had some real criminals to study; like him. A twinkle started to shine from his green eyes, hidden from view by his amber sunglasses. This would probably get him stabbed in the neck with a pen again, but if it would help Lizzie break the ice between them again, and also get rid of his boredom it would be worth it. With one last sip of his coffee, Reddington stood up, put on his fedora and walked further into the college campus, in search of the auditorium Lizzie was sure to be in.

"It is the sport that he's seduced by, the ritual of the hunt. When he does finally make his move it happens fast... striking in a blitz-style attack, most never see coming. His heart shot prey rarely make it 100 feet before bleeding out." 

Elizabeth took a small breath, glad to see all the students attentive and taking notes. She was beginning to entertain the thought of asking for a fixed slot in her week in which she could lecture about profiling other interesting cases, both at Quantico and at different colleges. At least when she was not out hunting a blacklister. Her cell phone vibrated, and seeing that it was Nick's Pizza calling, she tensed and ignored it, even as a voice inside her head was urging her to answer. It could very well be their next case. Then again, knowing Reddington he could also be calling because he was bored and wanted to regale her with one of his weird seemingly pointless stories too. It was a 50/50 chance. Just as she was about to resume her lecture the door to the auditorium opened.

* * *

 

Reddington smiled knowingly outside of the auditorium when Lizzie ignored his call like he had predicted she would do. So he put on his best smile, brushed imaginary dirt from his impeccable suit, tilted his hat so it sat just so on his head, and opened the door. Silence reigned supreme when the lecture was interrupted. He could feel 50 or confused stares from the students focused on his front, and 1 incredulous, bordering on furious stare piercing his back. without wasting even a second he turned and theatrically opened his arms...

"Lizzie my dear! You weren't answering your phone so I decided to drop by. I may have a case for you. You also just have to taste these amazing stuffed pastries I stumbled upon from France, I just know you'll love them"

"Re... What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy? How did you even get all the way here and past the cameras?"

Elizabeth was furious and for a moment considered jamming him in the neck with the pen currently laying on her desk, clearly, he needed a reminder, but she managed to control her mounting fury and need to maim... barely. Elizabeth could feel the students gazing intently at the newcomer that obviously had a history with her. She might have been a guest lecturer only but today for the duration of the lecture she was a teacher and had the maximum authority inside the class. Yet Reddington had walked in and as usual, upended everything. She could feel the student's mounting curiosity about the stranger that had incensed her so.

The students were avidly watching as the young FBI lecturer released a surprising amount of wild anger on the immaculately dressed older man. They wonder if he was a past lover that had spurned her, no one in the class needed to be a profiler yet to see and feel the amount of unresolved tension between the two. The FBI profiler was as good as snarling, her blue eyes glowing with a wild and inner fire, her teeth had been bared for a second there. Meanwhile, the man just smiled placidly, head tilted to one side and gazed at her patiently.

"Come now Lizzie, I thought we were partners, a team! Surely that would warrant some kind of introduction for me to the class; or are those not done now?...

"Certainly not for you..." was the mumbled interruption, not that it did much good since Reddington just continued speaking as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"... I can sense their curiosity even from here, not that they're doing a terribly good job of hiding it. I'm actually disappointed that they don't recognize me. Are these students here the future Feds and other suits? Because if they are and yet I remain so unknown I might need to do something to correct it."

Reddington was jesting on that last part, even though he truly was planning to introduce himself at some point in this hilarious endeavour. Never mind the fact that in all this time he had kept a firm eye on the pens on the desk and not presented his back to Lizzie at any time.

"I really do need to talk my dear, I'll help you with the case at the office even though Serial Killers bore me, besides I think your profile has changed I don't think it's all that correct now. I'll even offer my services for the..." here Reddington checked himself, he might be having fun at Lizzie's expense, but he was not about to outright spill her problems with the possible murder charge over her head, courtesy of the lying scumbag that was her ex-husband. A brief flicker of rage flashed through him at the thought. He should've killed him when he betrayed him for Berlin, instead of letting him go. "... I'll even help with your other specialized case, I only ask that we sit down and talk face-to-face like the adults we are and get rid of this metaphorical wall between us."

Once he was done speaking both Lizzie and Reddington could feel the interest of the class ratchet up. Elizabeth was seething, she knew he had something else up his sleeve, but even then she was glad he had offered up the first olive-branch so swallowing her pride she grudgingly stuck out her hand inviting him to perch on the corner of her desk and spit out a grumbled "fine."

"Class this man here is an acquaintance of mine, he occasionally works with me by consulting on certain specialized cases..." Lizzie trailed off as she saw Reddington take a deep breath; dread was already pooling in her gut since she just knew what he was about to do.

Reddington chose that moment to interrupt again, so taking a deep breath he dropped the metaphorical bomb in the middle of the room.

"Good afternoon everybody I'm Raymond Reddington, you may also know me as the Concierge of Crime, I'm Lizzie's CI. I'm sure you can learn much from her and certainly, she's a great profiler, even though this particular case is presenting abnormalities. I'm also sure you can learn much more interesting things from me, like a show and tell. Lizzie shows me around and I tell"

A sepulchral silence reigned throughout the auditorium, so heavy you could've heard a pin drop. Suddenly an angry snarl echoed throughout the room and with surprise, in their eyes, the class saw it had erupted from Elizabeth.

"REDDINGTON! What the hell are you doing?"

With another angry snarl in his direction, Reddington felt the tip of a pen pressed tightly against his throat in the exact same spot as the previous wound. He swallowed reflexively but otherwise didn't move one inch, nor did he stop his infuriating smirk.

The class watched in a sort of silent rapture how the FBI's 4th most wanted was nearly stabbed and possibly killed by a pen in the neck of all things. The amount of frigid fury emanating from Elizabeth was such that it was probably enough to refreeze any melting ice-caps. Only because she was in a public setting did Elizabeth stop herself from stabbing Reddington with a pen... again. If any student had not been paying attention before they certainly were now.

"Listen up Reddington or I swear I really will stab you again, don't pull another stunt like that again, you're jeopardizing the whole task-force and your deal."

Elizabeth was murmuring in his ear, and Red suppressed a shudder when he felt the words, albeit irate words, caress his ear and neck. To an outside observer, and if you discounted the pen still pressed tightly against his neck, the pair looked almost like lovers, with Lizzie playing the role of seductress. Alas, that was not even remotely close to the case. Gathering her wits once more Elizabeth lowered the pen and took some steps away from Reddington, facing the silent class once more.

"I might as well tell the truth seeing as I've been given no choice, so here goes. Yes, that man right there is, in fact, Raymond Reddington, yes, he is my CI and occasionally my partner. He won't hurt anyone of you, and as to why he's here... I'll presume he was bored and wanted to make use of his extraordinary talent to piss me off. Let it be known on record that he succeeded. Now since that cat's out of the bag is there anything within reason you want to ask him in the next 15 minutes before class ends?"

At first, nobody moved until a guy near the back row wearing a blue shirt raised a tentative hand. He seemed to be slightly fearful, but taking into account who just walked into his class, nobody would fault him.

"Yes, blue shirt!"

Lizzie had seen his tentative hand and decided to call on him, anything to try and get rid of the oppressive silence that was still reigning in the auditorium.

"Yes excuse me Mr Reddington, but umm, I heard you mention that this serial killer profile presented abnormalities, would you care to elaborate?"

Blue shirt swallowed nervously when Reddington's glittering green eyes focused on him, smirk still in play. It felt similar to being under a microscope and the longer Reddington stared the more his nerves heightened.

"Seriously? You're presented with one of the FBI's top 5 and you still ask about a boring serial killer? Very well, if only to see if you can move on to more interesting questions. Lizzie here says the suspect is likely a male, but I say otherwise. The method of killing from a distance like that would imply the killer is weak, certainly weaker than his prey. I would say that makes the killer a woman."

"What are you talking about Reddington? I've worked this case for years now, all the signs point to a male killer! You can't just waltz in and throw my case out the window like that!"

"Of course I can Lizzie, it's what I do according to you anyway. Maybe we could discuss the intricacies of this case over dinner? I know a fabulous Italian place, it's tucked in on a corner near the National Mall... I think it's an actual hole-in-the-wall. The Tiramisu they serve there is simply to die for..."

"You're a criminal, I'm not going to dinner with you. And we're not working any actual cases for you to use as an excuse to pass the time with me. Besides in case you've already forgotten this is neither the time nor the place to ask me that."

With a pointed look behind him, Elizabeth eyeballed the still frozen-in-shock class. Surprisingly Reddington had actually forgotten himself for a moment there, but he couldn't help it when faced with Lizzie so angry at him. Even when her eyes where glaring ice-chips they shone with such life... she was simply captivating. Growling internally he got his thought under control, but he didn't take back the offer of dinner.

In the sudden silence, the ringing of the bell was cacophonous and distracting in the extreme. It also seemed to break whatever spell the class had fallen into and with a clamour of voices and picking up bags they all just about fled through the door, leaving Red and Lizzie still staring at each other in a now empty classroom.

* * *

 

"Well now Lizzie we're alone now, class time is over. So what say you to dinner? The offer still stands and we can talk and discuss things to our heart's content during and after dinner. Is that ok with you?"

Red was smiling gently at her, no longer smirking, and he held a hand out tentatively.

Elizabeth was still mad at Red, but even then she couldn't resist a small sigh and a twitch of her lips hiding a smile. She nodded and with a somewhat resigned huff, took his hand and his invitation to whatever fancy but small restaurant he had discovered now.

"Sure Red, that seems ok to me. I do have to get ready though since I'm not going to dinner in my work suit. Let's go."

 

 


End file.
